thelongearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiram Davidson
Admiral Hiram Davidson (born in 1980) is the head of USLONGCOM.The Long War - Chapter 14 Appearance Hiram is described as a spruce sixty-years-old in 2040.The Long War - Chapter 62 ''The Long War In 2040, Hiram is put in charge of the newly created USLONGCOM by President Cowley.The Long War - Chapter 14 In April, he is seen on stage, with Ed Cutler his aide, at the send-off speech for the Operation Prodigal Son in Richmond, Virginia. Around June 2040, when the Navy twains were hovering a hundred worlds East of Valhalla, Hiram who were aboard the ''USS Abraham Lincoln asked to meet with Maggie Kauffman, the Captain of the USS Benjamin Franklin.The Long War - Chapter 62 When the two twains touched down, Ed, Davidson's aide, was surprised to find a troll among the welcoming party and pulled a gun to his head. Captain Kauffman, alerted by Nathan Boss her XO, came down, told Ed that Carl the troll was part of the ''Franklin'''s crew and threatened to kick him between the legs, much to Hiram's amusement. Maggie and Hiram then went to her sea cabin where Hiram congratulated her on how she handled her mission despite the loose mission orders and particulary praised how she got the people at New Purity to bury dead trolls next to their own dead. He then offered her the command of the USS Neil A. Armstrong II when the Valhalla situation would be taken care of. On July 2040, all the Navy twains arrived at Valhalla.The Long War - Chapter 67 A march to the city hall was organized and Ed Cutler was put in charge. A total of fifty Navy senior officers took part in the march and they were escorted by a cluster of Marines. Once there, they found an empty city but kept on marching. Around three blocks from city hall, people started to step in out of nowhere bearing fruits, food, gifts and even picnic baskets and filled the space between the militaries and the city hall. Ed ordered the troops to use bayonets but Hiram forbade that. Ed then ordered the Marines to cut a path through the crowd but the pioneers refused to move, would step when Marines were trying to cuff them and reappear a bit further. Ed growing more and more angry asked Hiram if he could fire a couple of shots above the rebels head to scatter them but the old Navy officer ordered him to keep his weapon holstered. It was at that moment that Jack Green, who worked for Ben Keyes, the mayor of Valhalla, arrived and invited Hiram to the mayor's office to talk while Ed was storming off in a side street. And just like that, the Long War was over. ''The Long Mars Back in fall 2040, just after the Yellowstone eruption, Hiram ordered Maggie Kauffman to take some time off from her relief efforts to meet up with Chen Zhong, the captain of the ''Zheng He, to discuss his concerns about his role in the ongoing relief effort in Datum America.The Long Mars - Chapter 1 In January 2045, he was present on Capitol Square, in Madison West 5, standing next to Douglas Black, for the launch of the USS Neil A. Armstrong II and the USS Eugene A. Cernan.The Long Mars - Chapter 5 At the end of August 2045, after the Armstrong II and the Cernan returned from their mission with the Napoleons in custody, he was part of the 'Special Contingency Task Group' (along with representatives from the Departement of Defense, the DARPA and the CIA) put together by President Cowley to discuss the Next issue and decided ultimately to send the Armstrong II and the Cernan to Happy Landings.The Long Mars - Chapter 41 This is how Maggie Kauffman learned that he authorized the loading of a weapon of mass destruction aboard the Cernan at the beginning of their journey and that they travelled with it all along from Madison West 5 to Earth West 250,000,000.The Long Mars - Chapter 44 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:US Navy Category:Pages With Quotes